1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child swing, and more particularly to a child swing that has a child seat, which can be removed from a child swing frame to serve as a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a convertible child swing 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,548 is shown to include a support stand 11, a swing frame 12, a base 13 coupled to the swing frame 12, and a child seat 14 that can also function as a car seat. The swing frame 12 is connected pivotally to the support stand 11. The child seat 14 is disposed removably on the base 13. The base 13 includes two latch assemblies 131, each of which has a latch arm 132. The latch arms 132 are inserted respectively into slots (not shown) in the child seat 14 so as to retain the child seat 14 on the base 13. The latch assemblies 131 can be pivoted outwardly to disengage the latch arms 132 from the slots in the child seat 14 so as to allow for removal of the child seat 14 from the base 13. Although the child seat 14 can be removed for use as the car seat, the child swing 1 is not foldable and therefore is inconvenient to transport and store. Furthermore, because the latch assemblies 131 are disposed on the base 13, it is difficult to connect/disconnect the child seat 14 to/from the base 13.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a child swing 2 disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0198512 is shown to include a support frame 21, a hanger arm 22 connected pivotally to the support frame 21, and a seat 23. The support frame 21 includes two housings 211, two front legs 212 connected respectively and fixedly to the housings 211, and two rear support legs 213. The seat 23 has a seat bottom 231 and a seat back 232. When it is desired to fold the child swing 2, the rear support legs 213 and the seat back 232 are pivoted respectively toward the front legs 212 and the seat bottom 231, as shown in FIG. 4. Although the child swing 2 is foldable, the seat 23 cannot function as a car seat.